


lies

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your love's a drag and I'm losing</p>
            </blockquote>





	lies

**Author's Note:**

> I always want to write happy things but this is what happens. my bad.

“Hey. Hey, your love’s a real drag.”

Hakuryuu glances up from his desk to see Judal sprawled on the floor, drawing patterns on it in all too permanent ink. 

“I hope you plan on cleaning that up,” he responds, unperturbed. 

A loud sigh. 

“That's it?”

“What else do you want? You're making a mess.”

“Some emotion, maybe! After all we've done together, all the shit we've done; I'm a human being, you know? Not just some toy to play with when you're bored!”

“Aren't you used to being a tool of Al Thamen?”

Judal makes a small noise, something akin to the breaking of a childhood memory, and then lets out a sharp, harsh laugh. “I guess that's all I am, huh? A magi for you to use.”

A beat of silence, of Hakuryuu's brush moving across a scroll, and then the floor around Judal cracks and shatters in a burst of magic. 

“Go fuck yourself, Hakuryuu.”

It doesn't stop Judal from joining him in bed later, in the dark and hidden hours, all angry teeth and sharp nails, whispered lies that this is the last time, as he lets out his frustrations.


End file.
